This invention has particular application in near neutral pH aqueous solutions that are contaminated with various water soluble species. Typical species include those containing transition metals, and also other contaminants containing ammonia, arsenic, and selenium. At low concentrations these contaminants are soluble in water and often have toxicological, clinical or environmental impacts. At low concentrations, many contaminants are difficult to separate from water. The existing solutions for removal of trace level contaminants, particularly those utilized in industrial applications, include the use of on exchange resins, activated carbon or alumina, or titanium dioxide, reverse osmosis, chemical precipitation, or biological filtration. Each of these works with only specific contaminants. However none of these options is satisfactory for all contaminants. Further, other limitations of these processes include insufficient removal of particular contaminants, impractical application for large volumes, and high expense. Often a combination of two or more techniques is necessary, and creates process engineering difficulties.